The Sweetest Player
by goolhara
Summary: Menurut Luhan, kalau bisa punya tiga kenapa harus puas dengan satu? Cast : Luhan, Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol. Pair KrisHan/KaiLu/ChanLu. BL. 1S


**Title : The Sweetest Player**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Comedy**

 **\- Yifan Point of View -**

" Sayang.." Panggil satu suara yang sangat kukenal.

Sontak kuangkat kepalaku dan kudapati kekasih manisku kini tengah berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum lebar.

" Bagaimana ?" Tanyanya antusias seraya berjalan mendekatiku dengan atasan coklat muda yang baru saja dicobanya dikamar ganti. Aku bangun dari dudukku dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dia tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan atasan itu tapi—

" Aku tidak suka." Jawabku seraya menggeleng pelan. Kekasihku mengerang pelan dan menatapku bingung.

" Kenapa?" Protesnya. Aku melirik bagian tubuh dibawah wajah rupawannya membuatnya langsung mengerti dan berdecak pelan.

" Yifan, ini—"

" Potongan kerahnya terlalu rendah. Leher dan tulang bahumu terlihat kemana-mana. Aku tidak mau pria lain memelototimu dan aku tidak mau memukul salah satu dari mereka karena itu." Aku berusaha memberi alasan dan menarik kerah atasannya untuk menutupi kulit dadanya yang cukup terlihat. Dia terdiam menatapku dan aku tahu dia mulai mengerti.

" Jadi pilih baju yang lain saja." Ujarku seraya mendorongnya kembali masuk ke kamar pas tapi sesaat sebelum dia melangkah masuk, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku.

" Tapi aku sangat suka atasan ini." Ujarnya memelas. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tetap mengisyaratkannya masuk.

" Sayang~" Panggilnya lembut seraya menatapku ala _puppy eyes_. Aku mengerang pelan. Keluar sudah jurus andalannya.

" Aku mohon." Bisiknya manja seraya mengusap dadaku lembut.

Aku menatapnya sesaat dan dapat kulihat dia sedang menatapku dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Aku mengerang sebal. Kesal pada diriku sendiri karena selalu kalah dengannya.

" Baiklah." Ujarku akhirnya dan dia langsung memekik senang.

"Tapi janji padaku kau hanya akan memakainya untukku." Sambungku cepat membuatnya mengangguk penuh semangat dan bersiap memasuki kamar pas untuk melepas bajunya.

" Hei." Tahanku sebelum dia menutup pintunya.

Kekasihku menatapku bingung tapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil saat aku mengetukkan jari ke bibirku sendiri. Mengisyaratkan padanya agar memberiku sebuah hadiah kecil sebagai balasan dari atasan yang diinginkannya. Kekasihku mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibirku tapi belum sempat aku membalas ciumannya dia sudah menarik bibirnya dan menutup pintu kamar pas. Membiarkanku termangu menatap pintu karena kelakuannya.

" Dasar curang." Dumelku seraya berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar barang-barang belanjaannya.

####################################################################################################################################################

Kuhentikan Hummer H3 kesayanganku didepan lobi apartemennya. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatapnya yang kini sedang bersiap-siap turun.

" Yifan, terima kasih ya hari ini." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

" Tapi, berjanjilah padaku kau akan pakai atasan itu hanya untukku." Ujarku lagi seraya menggenggam tangannya yang lembut. Dia mengangguk patuh dan menatapku dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang mengagumkan.

" Aku tidak mau pria lain melihat tubuhmu." Bisikku seraya menciumi bibirnya.

Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan membalas ciumanku. Sekejap saja ciuman kami menjadi panas. Namun sebelum aku kehilangan kendali dan hal ini berlanjut semakin intim dia menarik lepas bibirnya dari pagutanku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

" Katamu kau ada kuliah sore?" Ujarnya mengingatkanku. Aku menjilat bibirku dan mengerang sebal sebelum beralih menatapnya.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ujarku seraya mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum kekasih manisku ini beranjak turun.

" Dah. Hati-hati di jalan ya sayang." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Aku membalas lambaiannya dan mulai melaju pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di lobi. Menunggu mobilku menghilang dari parkiran sebelum akhirnya beranjak masuk ke gedung apartemennya.

 **\- Chanyeol Point of View -**

" Siapa disitu?" Ujar suara dibalik _intercom_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum senang saat mendengar suaranya yang halus dan ceria menyapa gendang telingaku.

" Ini aku." Jawabku singkat.

" Oh, Yeollie." Pekiknya.

Sesaat kemudian pintu didepanku terbuka dan munculah sosoknya dalam balutan celana khakee dan kaus putih favoritnya.

" Hai, cantik." Sapaku lebih dulu.

Dia tersenyum manis mendengar sapaan manisku. Kusodorkan sebuket mawar putih yang kubawa padanya dan matanya yang bulat indah langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihatnya.

" Terimakasih Yeolli." Ujarnya seraya menghambur kepelukanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang menerima perlakuannya seraya mengusap rambut indahnya yang lembut dan wangi.

" Apa kau berencana memelukku terus disini dan tak menyuruhku masuk?" Gurauanku akhirnya membuatnya melepaskan dekapan kami seraya tertawa kecil.

" Apa kau tamu sampai harus dipersilakan dulu?" Jawabnya tak mau kalah seraya menggandengku memasuki apartemennya yang bernuansa minimalis.

Aku terkekeh pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhku disofa ruang TV-nya. Tempat biasa kami tidur siang atau melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas _favorit_ kami.

" Wine _or_ ?" Tawarnya membuatku menatapnya gemas. Si cantik ini selalu saja berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

" Cantik, ini masih jam empat sore." Jawabku. Dia hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek dan berjalan kearah dapur.

" Sejak kapan kau punya waktu khusus untuk minum alkohol ?" Ujarnya asal membuatku tertawa pelan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedapur dan kuperhatikan sosoknya dari belakang yang tengah sibuk membuatkan minuman. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung saja kulilitkan tanganku dipinggang rampingnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Kutaruh daguku di bahunya dan kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang begitu manis. Dia tidak meresponku dan tetap fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan sebuah ide nakal melintas cepat dikepalaku. Kubawa bibirku menyusuri tengkuknya yang mulus dan kueratkan pelukanku.

" Yeolli.." Tegurnya pelan.

Aku tak menghiraukan tegurannya dan tetap melakukan apa yang sedang kukerjakan. Ciumanku menjalar turun kebahunya dan merambat pelan menuju bibirnya sementara tanganku mulai bergerak naik mengusap perut datarnya. Dia bergerak sedikit dan berusaha melonggarkan pelukanku. Tidak mau menurutinya, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan tanganku semakin merambat naik menuju dadanya. Namun baru saja kutaruh tanganku diatas sana dia langsung menangkap tanganku dan berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata –arahkan-tanganmu-ketempat-yang-benar. Aku balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menatapku tajam.

" Ini masih jam empat sore Park Chanyeol." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tv dengan dua cangkir _milk tea_ ditangannya.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataannya dan mengekorinya ke ruang tv bak anak anjing yang menuruti tuannya. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa dan kutaruh kepalaku diatas pahanya. Kutatap wajah cantiknya yang kini tengah menatap lurus kelayar TV menonton salah satu acara favoritnya dengan serius. Apalagi kalau bukan _infotaement_. Lima menit aku lalui dengan terus menatapnya tapi tak sedikitpun dia mengalihkan matanya dari layar TV padaku membuatku mendesah kesal. Masakan aku kalah dengan _infotaement_? Cepat kurampas _remote_ dari genggamannya, kutekan tombol _power off_ dan kulemparkan _remote_ itu entah kemana.

" Hei." Pekiknya tajam namun segera terhenti saat menatapku yang kini memasang wajah anak anjing tak berdosa. Aku menunggu sesaat akan apa yang dilakukannya sampai aku mendengarnya mendesis pelan. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan tangannya membelai rambutku lembut. Kututup mataku perlahan dan tersenyum manis merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Dia hanya mendengus pelan sebelum melihat kelakuanku.

" Dasar anak manja." uUarnya seraya mencubit sayang hidung mancungku.

" Aku tidak mau kalah dengan _infotaement_." Gumamku seraya meresapi belaian lembutnya yang mengantarku perlahan ke gerbang mimpi.

####################################################################################################################################################

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan saat kurasakan bahuku diguncang pelan oleh seseorang.

"Yeolli~." aku tersenyum sedikit saat mendapati kekasihku tengah menatapku. Aku benar-benar tertidur dipangkuannya ternyata.

Harus kuakui, tidur dipangkuannya selalu membuat tidurku lebih nyenyak daripada biasanya. Kuhirup napas panjang dan bergegas menutup mataku lagi tapi dia segera menganggunya dengan usapan lembut dipipiku.

" Yeol, ayo bangun." Panggilnya lagi membuatku membuka mata malas. Sekarang dia sudah menunduk menatapku hingga jarak wajah kami sangat-sangat dekat. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan kukecup bibirnya lembut.

" Chanyeol ini sudah jam setengah tujuh." Ujarnya seraya menarik bibirnya dari hisapanku.

" Lalu ?" Tanyaku cuek seraya memejamkan mata dan mencari-cari tangannya untuk kugenggam. Kuselipkan jemariku diantara jemari lentiknya dan berusaha melanjutkan kembali tidurku yang sempat terganggu.

" Siapa yang bilang kalau dia tidak bisa makan malam denganku karena harus menemani ayahnya bertemu klien bisnis saat _dinner_ nanti?" Desahnya sebal membuatku langsung membuka mata dan terduduk cepat diatas sofa.

" Arggh, sial aku lupa. Cantik, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan ya. Aku menyayangimu." Ujarku dalam satu tarikan napas seraya mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan berlari kearah pintu keluar. Menghiraukannya yang tengah mendesah panjang dan pasti sedang menceramahi keteledoranku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

 ** _TING-TONG-TING-TONG_**

" Sebentar." Pekikku seraya memakai kaus yang baru saja kuambil dari lemari pakaian. Kulemparkan handuk yang masih tergantung dikepalaku keatas ranjang dan bergegas menuju pintu.

" Siapa disana?" Tanyaku lewat _intercom_ namun tak ada suara di ujung sana yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mengernyit bingung sebelum mengulang kembali pertanyaanku.

" Siapa disana?" Namun tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

Dahiku semakin berkerut. Penasaran, kuintip siapa yang berada didepan pintu lewat lubang kecil yang ada di pintu apartemenku. Namun ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Semakin penasaran kubuka pintu apartemenku. Hanya ingin tahu siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang iseng mengerjaiku malam-malam begini.

" ROAAARRR..."

" Ya Tuhan !" Pekikku kaget saat satu sosok meloncat dihadapanku tepat saat pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya. Mataku membulat cepat sekaligus lega saat mendapati sosok pria cantik bertubuh mungil yang tengah tersenyum jail padaku.

" Kaget ya?" Aku hanya terdiam sesaat menatapnya. Masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari rasa kegetku.

" _Hyung_. " Pekikku detik kemudian membuatnya tertawa.

" Kau, benar-benar ya." Dumelku sementara dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa kusuruh.

" Maaf." Jawabnya serasa berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum manis membuat kerutan-kerutan menggemaskan terlihat disisi kedua matanya . Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Masih kesal karena keisengannya. Padahal dia tahu aku sangat tidak suka dikageti seperti itu.

" Ehhh? Kenapa diam saja? Kau benar-benar marahkah?" Tanyanya. Dia mulai terlihat sedikit panik. Kekasihku kini berjalan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Aku mendesah sebal dan membuang muka.

" Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Rengeknya manja seraya menarik-narik ujung kausku. Aku terdiam dan masih tak mau menatapnya.

" Jonginie." Panggilnya begitu manis. Aku meliriknya yang kini tengah menggelayuti lenganku dan menatapku dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang berwarna coklat jernih.

" Kau marahkah?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Aku tahu itu hanya tingkahnya untuk merayuku. Rusa kecil ini selalu saja punya jurus untuk meluluhkanku. Kutatap sepasang matanya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

" Memangnya sejak kapan aku bisa marah padamu?" Seulas senyum manis langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya begitu mendengar perkataanku membuatku tertawa kecil.

" Ah ya, Jonginie, aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu." Ujarnya.

" _Tadaaaa_ ~" Pekiknya kecil seraya menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya didepan mataku. " _Spicy fried chicken dari_ kedai ayam goreng _Yeolbong_." Ujarnya membuat mataku berbinar-binar.

Cepat-cepat kuulurkan tanganku utnuk mengambil bungkusan itu tapi dia lebih dulu menariknya sebelum bungkusan itu menyentuh tanganku. Lagi-lagi seulas senyum jail menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

" Kau pasti belum makan kan ? Aku juga belum makan. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." Ujarnya dan tanpa banyak omong lagi menggandeng tanganku menuju dapur untuk menyantap makanan favoritku.

####################################################################################################################################################

" Bulannya bulat sekali." Gumamnya pelan saat kami tengah berdiri dibalkon apartemenku menikmati udara malam selepas makan. Aku tersenyum seraya menguatkan pelukanku dipinggangnya.

" Seperti matamu." Ujarku.

" Bulannya cerah sekali." Gumamnya lagi.

" Seperti senyummu." Balasku. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

" Bulannya cantik sekali." Gumamnya lagi membuatku tersenyum lebar.

" Ya, tapi tidak mirip dengamu." Jawabanku kali ini membuatku mendapat satu sodokan keras di tulang rusukku.

" Jonginie." Rengeknya seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadapku membuatku terkekeh pelan melihatnya kesal.

" Maksudku, bulan itu tidak lebih cantik darimu _hyung._ Kau lah yang paling cantik." Ujarku.

" Dasar perayu ulung."

" Aku tidak merayu."

" Bohong."

" Benar." Yakinku.

" Benar ?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

" Benar-benar bohong maksudku." Dan aku kembali mendapatkan sodokan keras.

" Isshh, Jongin. Jahat." Dia merajuk dengan lucunya.

" Aku bercanda. Kau selalu tahu kalau kau yang tercantik bagiku kan _hyung."_ Ujarku kali dengan serius membuatnya tersenyum malu-malu.

Dia memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku dan kembali sibuk menatapi bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam Seoul yang entah kenapa terasa cerah sekali hari ini. Kueratkan pelukanku disekitar pinggangnya dan kutaruh daguku di bahunya. Andai saja waktu harus berhenti, aku rela dia berhenti saat ini. Agar saat kebersamaanku dengannya tidak pernah berakhir dan kami bisa terus berdekatan seperti ini. Kudaratkan satu kecupan ringan dibahunya namun dia tak bergeming. Kudaratkan kecupan lain diseluk lehernya tapi dia juga masih tak merespon. Sedikit kesal, kuputar tubuhnya paksa agar menghadapku dan sebelum dia sempat bertanya aku sudah menutup mulutnya dengan ciumanku. Tanganku semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya sementara dia mulai merespon pagutanku. Aku bisa merasakan kini dia tengah mengalungkan lengannya dileherku dan meremas lembut rambutku.

Kubawa bibirku turun menuju lehernya dan kudaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil disana. Aku bisa mendengarnya mengerang pelan. Leher memang salah satu titik kelemahannya, aku tahu itu. Aku mulai memfokuskan ciumanku dititik tertentu lehernya. Kukecup setiap _inch_ lehernya, tak kubiarkan sedikit pun terlewati dengan sia-sia.

" Jongin. Jonginie jangan." Ujarnya seraya mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

Sontak aku menjauhkan tubuhku dan mendelik kesal. Baru saja aku menghisap lehernya tapi dia langsung mendorongku menjauh sebelum itu bekerja. Aku menatapnya sebal sementara dia balik menatapku.

" _No kiss mark_. Ok ? Aku sudah katakan itu berkali-kali padamu." Ujarnya membuatku menghela napas kesal.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak pertama kali pacaran sampai sekarang hubungan kami menjelang enam bulan tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengizinkanku menandai lehernya. Padahal aku tidak pernah melarangnya melakukan itu padaku. Dia boleh memberi _kiss mark_ dibagian tubuhku yang manapun. Aku terdiam dan menolak menatapnya. Rasanya janggal menatapnya saat momen mesra kami terusik karena perbuatan kami sendiri.

" Jonginie.".

" Apa ?" Desisku pelan. " Kenapa aku tidak boleh menandai lehermu? Atau bagian manapun ditubuhmu ?" Protesku akhirnya. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian menggenggam tanganku lembut.

" Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya kan? Aku sangat tidak suka warna merah dan aku tidak mau melihat ada warna merah-merah melekat ditubuhku." Jawabnya.

Aku mendesis sebal. Alasan konyol. Tapi memang itu yang selalu diungkapkannya dari pertama kali kami berpacaran sampai saat ini.

" Jongin." Panggilnya lebih lembut saat aku tak kunjung menatapnya. Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum beralih menatapnya yang tengah menatapku dalam-dalam. Ok, aku selalu kelah dengan tatapan ini.

" _Well,_ bagaimana dengan _bite mark_ ? Boleh kah ?" Tanyaku akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Alih-alih menjawab permintaanku dia malah tertawa lebar dan mencubit pipiku gemas.

" Memangnya kau vampir ?" Tawanya seraya mencubit hidungku membuatku ikut tertawa bersamanya dan melupakan semua kekesalanku padanya.

 **\- Lu Han Point o View -**

Kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjangku seraya memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat. Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Rasanya ini hari terlelahku sepanjang tahun. Kulirik sekilas Givenchi yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tanganku.

23, pm.

Bagus. Sejak jam sebelas siang tadi sampai jam sebelas malam aku terus bersandiwara. Pantas saja hari ini terasa lelah sekali. Ini semua salah mereka. Kalau saja mereka tidak minta bertemu dihari yang sama aku pasti tidak akan selelah ini. Mulai dari Yifan, Chanyeol sampai Jongin semua minta bertemu hari ini.

Untung saja aku pintar dan bisa membagi waktuku sebaik mungkin. kalau tidak bisa kacau jadinya. Aku terkikik pelan saat mengingat bagaimana hari ini kulewati. Dari jam sebelas sampai jam tiga sore, aku bersama Yifan. Lalu, jam empat sore. sampai jam setengah tujuh malam aku habiskan dengan Chanyeol, kemudian jam setengah delapan sampai jam sepuluh adalah jatahnya Jongin.

Hebat.

Aku bisa menggilir pacar-pacaku dengan baik dihari yang sama tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun kecurigaan pada mereka. Hahahha, siapa yang bisa sepertiku ? Semua gadis dan pria-pria bawahan didunia ini pasti iri jika tahu hal ini.

Kuberi tahu ya, aku punya tiga pacar yang tampan, keren, kaya, baik, pengertian dan sangat sayang padaku. Aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Sama rata. Jadi jangan tanya padaku siapa yang akan aku pilih jika suatu saat nanti mereka bertiga mengetahui hal ini dan menyuruhku memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Jujur aku sendiri juga bingung.

Chanyeol adalah pria romantis yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah menjalin hubugan ini satu tahun dengannya. Meski terkadang aku sering kesepian karena dia sering bepergian menemani ayahnya bertemu klien untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagiku karena dia selalu memfokuskan dirinya untukku jika dia sedang bersamaku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Jongin adalah pria humoris dan manis. Aku selalu merasa nyaman dan ringan jika bersamanya. Rasanya aku bisa melupakan semua kegelisahanku saat aku bersamanya. Dia juga pengertian meski sedikit manja dan kekanakan. Wajar sih, mengingat umurnya yang empat tahun lebih mua dariku. Enam bulan sudah aku jalani hubungan ini dengannya. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya.

Yifan pria tampan nan seksi. Semua gadis dan pemuda bawahan akan melirik cemburu padaku saat melihatku melintas dengannya sambil bergandengan tangan. Dia begitu jantan dan gagah membuatku merasa aman dan yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menggangguku jika aku bersamanya. Aku baru tiga bulan bersamanya tapi aku sudah sangat menyayanginya.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah—

Aku tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana karena aku menyayangi mereka semua. Sebut aku brengsek, sebut aku serakah, sebut aku murahan dan sebagainya tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama aku masih bisa menjalani ini dengan baik dan selama aku masih menyayangi mereka aku akan terus pertahankan hubungan ini semampuku, tapi jika suatu saat nanti ini semua akan terkuak dan aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena aku hanya punya dua pilihan.

Pertahankan mereka semua atau lepaskan mereka semua.

Dan selama menunggu hari itu tiba, biarkanlah aku menikmati ini seraya menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan kuambil.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

" Aku lebih suka yang warna merah. Kau akan terlihat lebih sexy sayang." Yifan tersenyum nakal pada Lu Han yang kini tengah menunjukan pakaian dalam dengan warna dan model berbeda padanya. Lu Han memukul pelan kepala Yifan.

" Dasar mesum. Apa yang kau pikirkan siang-siang begini huh?" Selanya membuat Yifan tertawa kecil.

" Jadi lebih bagus yang merah? Baiklah aku ambil yang merah kalau begitu." Gumamnya lagi membuat Yfan tersenyum semakin lebar.

" Bagus. Nanti malam langsung dipakai ya." Ujar Yifan dan satu pukulan lagi mendarat ringan dikepalanya.

Lu Han dan Yifan berjalan menuju kasir dengan tangan Yifan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari kasir saat langkah Lu Han terhenti karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Lu Han?" Pria cantik itu menghentikan langkahnyasaat mendengar suara itu.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan entah kenapa perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual. Dia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini. Lu Han sangat hafal suaranya. Terlalu hafal malah. Lu Han menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam sementara Yifan sudah memutar tubuhnya, mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggil kekasihnya.

" Cantik? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau ada kuliah jam segini ?" Tanyanya lagi membuat Lu Han semakin menundukan kepalanya. Kalau saja saat ini bumi terbelah, Lu Han rela masuk kedalam lubang dan menghilang selama-lamanya demi menghindari tatapan bingung kedua pria yang kini ditujukan padanya.

" Cantik." Panggil Chanyeol lagi membuat dahi Yifan mulai berkerut bingung. Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

" Ini siapa? Saudaramu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat tangan Yifan yang meliliti pinggang ramping Lu Han.

Si cantik hanya bisa mengginggit bibir bawahnya dan tak mampu menjawab. Ya Tuhan, bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Chanyeol masih berpikir positif tentangnya? Lain Lu Han, lain pula Yifan. Pria itu mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Aku kekasihnya." Jawab Yifan enteng.

" Apa?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

" Aku kekasihnya. Kau siapa ?" Ulang Yifan tegas.

Mata Chanyeol melebar cepat. Buru-buru dialihkan tatapannya pada Lu Han yang kini hanya bisa diam dan menghindari tatapannya. Chanyeol menatap Lu Han tak percaya sebelum menatap kembali tangan Yifan yang masih melingkari pinggang Lu Han.

" Kau siapa?" Yifan kembali mengulang pertanyannya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Aku kekasihnya." Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah tegas.

Gantian mata Yifan yang kini melebar cepat dan menatap Lu Hab tak percaya. Pria cantik itu hanya terdiam dan menolak menatap kedua pria didepannya. Sementara pria-pria itu terlalu syok untuk menanyakan hal ini lebih jauh.

" _Hyung,_ kau disini?"

Belum habis rasa syok Chanyeol dan Yifan, satu suara tiba-tiba memecahkan ketegangan diantara mereka. Chanyeol dan Yifan menoleh ke pemilik suara. Sementara Lu Han hanya bisa meringis dan semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia benar-benar akan habis hari ini.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Yifan galak. Pria itu menatap Yifan bingung sebelum beralih ke Chanyeol dan akhirnya menatap Lu Han.

" Aku kekasihnya."

" APA ?" Pekik Yifan dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

####################################################################################################################################################

Lu Han menarik napas pelan kemudian melirik tiga pria yang saat ini tengah duduk manis didepannya. Yifan, Jongin, dan Chanyeol kini tengah menatapnya tajam seakan ingin menguliti Lu Han jika dia tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Lu Han mendesah dalam hati. Menyesali kenapa ini semua harus terkuak dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Lu Han tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jongin disini tapi hal itu tak lagi penting baginya. Yang paling penting adalah, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan hal ini pada mereka bertiga tanpa harus ada unsur kekerasan diakhir acara. Sebagai catatan, butuh 23,5 menit bagi Lu Han untuk berjuang menahan tiga pria ini pukul-pukulan didalam toko tadi dan menarik mereka semua kedalam cafe ini untuk duduk tenang dan membicarakan ini semua baik-baik.

" Aku tidak mengerti ini semua Lu. Apa maksudnya dua pria ini mengaku sebagai kekasihmu?" Tanya Yifan tak sabar.

" Hei, aku tidak mengaku-ngaku. Dia memang kekasihku." Balas Jongin tak mau kalah.

" _Just shut up your fuc*ing mouth dude. He's my boyfriend_." Maki Chanyeol tak sabar.

" _You are the one who must shut your fuc*ing mouth, you son of a b*tch_." balas Yifan tak kalah kasar.

" _That's my mom u're talking bout bastard_." Desis Chanyeol marah. " _I told u_ —"

" HEI. BERHENTI BICARA DENGAN BAHASA INGGRIS. AKU TIDAK MENGERTI." Pekik Jongin kesal.

Wajar saja. Dia duduk terapit diantara Yifan dan Chanyeol yang terus memaki. Bukannya apa-apa, selain pusing karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka omongkan, liur mereka juga terciprat ke wajah Jongin saat mereka berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dua laki-laki tinggi itu melirik Jongin sekilas dan entah karena faktor apa kedua pria itu menurut menghentikan ocehan mereka.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya siapa dua pria bar-bar ini?" Tanya Jongin membuat Yifan dan Chanyeol mendelik padanya.

" Aku sudah bilang padamu aku kekasihnya." Pekik Chanyeol pelan.

" Berhenti berbohong. Aku satu-satunya kekasih Lu Han." Desis Yifan..

" Tidak. Aku ini kekasihnya." Balas Jongin.

" AKU."

" AKU!"

" AKU..!"

" Diam !" Pekik Lu Han membuat pertengkaran ketiga laki-laki itu berhenti dalam sekejap.

Lu Han menatap tajam ke arah tiga pria yang kini kembali duduk manis menatapnya. Menunggu penjelasan apa yang akan keluar dari bibirnya sebentar lagi.

" Baiklah, aku akan beritahu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Lu Han mantap.

Lu Han menarik napas pelan dan menatap ketiga kekasihnya dengan tenang sementara yang ditatap tengah menatapnya antara rasa cemas dan penasaran.

" Dia kekasihku." Lu Han menunjuk Chanyeol yang langsung tersenyum lebar.

" _See_ ?" Ejek Chanyeol seraya menatap Jongin dan Yifan yang ternganga kaget.

" Dia kekasihku." Kali ini Lu Han menujuk Jongin yang kontan melonjak senang. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yifan yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

" Dan dia juga kekasihku." Lu han akhirnya menunjuk Yifan. Yifan menepukkan kedua tangannya dan mendesis senang.

" Sudah kuduga." Ujarnya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

" Tunggu." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. " Kalau aku kekasihmu, dia kekasihmu," Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin " dan dia juga kekasihmu," kemudian menunjuk Yifan. " Berarti kau—" Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Lu Han setengah tak percaya setengah bingung sementara kedua pria disampingnya mulai mereka keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Benar. Aku selingkuh. Chanyeol, aku menyelingkuhimu dengan Jongin. Jongin, aku menyelingkuhimu dengan Yifan. Yifan, aku menjadikanmu pacarku yang ketiga." Ujar Lu Han tenang membuat mata ketiga pria itu melebar cepat dan ternganga menatapnya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka percaya kalau selama ini mereka digilir oleh pria yang sangat mereka sayangi? Terlebih lagi tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun melekat dihati mereka. Pria cantik ini bermain dengan sangat sangat rapi.

" Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian." Ujar Sehun lagi. Ketiga pria itu masih terdiam. Belum bisa percaya kalau semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Lu Han pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ketiga pria yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

" Satu lagi, kita putus." Ujar Lu Han tenang membuat lelaki-lelaki tampan itu semakin terperosok jauh dalam lubang kekagetan mereka. " Kita semua." Tegas Lu Han.

" Jadi jangan temui aku atau menghubungiku lagi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ujar Lu Han sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ke tiga pria tampan yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Menatap punggung Lu Han tak percaya dengan rasa sakit yang tertoreh dihati mereka.

Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe dengan buru-buru.

Dia tidak mau melihat badai topan mengamuk dibelakangnya. Dia tahu dia sudah menyakiti hati ketiga pria itu dan dia menyesal. Karena itulah Lu Han memilih langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa basa-basi. Toh mereka semua sudah tahu jeleknya dia jadi untuk apa dia membela diri. Mereka layak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari sekedar si cantik Lu Han. Lu Han menghela napas pelan. Sebenarnya dia merasa sayang juga melepaskan mereka bertiga. Terutama Yifan. Pria itu sangat tampan dan Lu Han baru sebentar berhubungan dengannya tapi bagaimanapun ini sudah jadi keputusannya. Lagipula masih banyak pria-pria keren lain yang melajang diluar sana—

" Aduh." Pekik Lu Han. Rupanya dia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak lagi memperhatikan langkahnya dan tak menyadari bahwa ada orang didepannya hingga dia menubruknya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Lu Han seraya berjongkok dan membantu membereskan barang-barang orang yang ditabrakanya. Barang-barang bawaan orang itu kini jatuh berserakan dilantai. Lu Han mengambil sebuah jurnal berwarna coklat yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Disampulnya tertulis Choi Seunghyun – Hubungan Internasional.

" Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab orang itu.

Lu Han tercekat saat mendengar suara pria itu. Suaranya begitu berat, serak dan kasar. Rasanya Lu Han bisa merasakan betapa gagah pria didepannya saat ini hanya dari suaranya. Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya dan darahnya berdesir saat mendapati pria itu tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Matanya luar biasa tajam dan alisnya sangat tebal. Hidungnya mancung meski tetap tak semancung Yifan. Lu Han beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan jurnal itu pada pria yang kini juga tengah berdiri didepannya. Tingginya kira-kira hanya sekitar dua cm dibawah Yifan atau mungkin dia setinggi Chanyeol? Yang pasti Lu Han bisa yakinkan pada seluruh Seoul kalau pria dihadapannya ini sangat tampan.

"Terimakasih." Jawab pria itu seraya tersenyum tampan dan mengambil jurnalnya dari uluran tangan Lu Han. Lu Han mengangguk sekilas dan membalas senyumnya. Pria itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Senyumnya melebar cepat saat punggung pria itu tampak semakin jauh darinya.

" Choi seung hyun, kau targetku berikutnya."

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Yeah, aku dtg ga bawa KaiHun instead Jonginnya Sehun malah di pinjem bunda Lulu sebentar.. Nanti dibalikin kok.. :p**

 **Reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love babies. Till next time muah ^^**


End file.
